coc_contract_killerfandomcom-20200213-history
Sixth Assault
The Sixth Assault Our fifth assault into Clan Wars is against last_kings. This is our first 15 v 15 war and who knows what that will mean for our standings. Let's go and make 6 for 6! #1. mikesouth23 mikesouth23 is going to be a hard nut to crack. Sitting at the number one poition for his clan, he's poised with 4 air defenses equally spread out successfully keeping him from being steamrolled b air alone. However, with both his hero and CC located on the edge of his map, they are easily lureable for out-of-tower-range kills. His X-Bow is currently aimed down for ground use, so beware the extra range in case that is your attack method. Attacking by the Barbarian King pedastal can open a hole directly to it, an archer tower, a wizard tower, and successfully break the defenses guarding the AD there. #2. cherrieo42 With a hybrid maze/compartment layout, cherrieo42 is a giant/healer killer. Unless you can waltz enough of them through the gauntlet and hope for the best with spring traps, an ari assault would be best. Taking out his AD with lightning, rage spell-ing into it, or ground troops to break them, would all but nullify most of his planning and destroy his relatively weak archer towers for his city level. #3. Luigi_Niqqaz Cx Luigi has a decent compartmental style layout that'll need definate defense hunters as he's hid them behind several smaller, barbarian destracting buildings. A balance may be needed on this one where some hog riders could clean up well as long as some giants were placed to draw the agro toward them. Beware the threshold Luigi has just crossed; he's just reached that point where his cannons outpower his archer towers. Be careful not to let your troops walk in too far with an attack from the upper or left areas and be trapped between the double wizard towers. A good combination of ground defense hunters and air support will be needed here. #4. H211 H211 is completely set up for farming. Be on the lookout for a layout change prior to Battle Day. As he sits now, with his TH outside his walls, look out for hidden teslas and traps abound to eat up your troops around it. A small set of troops would be worth a small scouting to see. There's outlying buildings on the corners so be sure to drop a unt at each for the full 100 star. The TH would be a good starting area, but it's going to be a tough battle nonetheless. An initial breach with Wall Breakers into the nearby mortar chamber would be a great knock to his splash damage. It's going to take waves of giants and air support (even if its a few healers). This one will take a heavy air strike or a hard ground troop battle to 100%. #5. Joey Joey is prepared for this war. There are no outlying buildings to attack. He has high level walls that will take at least two Wall Breakers to crack from all but the highest level of their kind. All of this can be taken out by a mid to high level balloon army as he has his ADs and Wizard Towers spaced far enough out. In this form of attack, the two ADs will need to be struck first with some ground troops or spells (preferrably the lower one first) and as the troops sweep upward and the AD takes agro on one of the surviving air troops, more air troops will easily make it to it and take it out. A donated dragon would be a very valuable assett in this battle. #6. Bayzone Bayzone should be a somewhat easy target. With a single wall around his drop-zone push defense and several outlying buildings, a few archers should be able to pick off a few without any resistance. A small force to cause a distraction just around the bottom corner should leave room for a few Wall Breakers to knock down the corner and let the fun begin. From there, a large enough Giant army and double Healer support will take out most of the defensive buildings before the AD picks off the healers. To keep the healers from getting distracted by random other troops, let your inital drop of Archers die off before dropping into the full scale attack, let the Giants take most everything around the right side, and send in a cleanup crew to wipe everything else out. Archers or Wizards for a cleanup crew will neglect the need to knock down the TH wall. #7. lillwill lillwill has a few outlying buildings that Archers or Wizards should be able to pick off from a distance. A fan of archers or wizards should be able to take the mortar in the bottom area if they're fanned out or can get close enough. A wall of ranged attackers can take most of his left hand side once that mortar is taken out. His CC should be easily lurable to a safe, pick off distance for whatever surprises it may hold. Be sure to bring Healers, healing spells, and Giants for a good distraction and possible mow over depending on your army size. #8. Benfatio 42 Benfatio 42's setup can be taken out with an army setup much like lillwill's above. Giants and Wall Breakers in for the Wizard Tower on the right, a few more Wall Breakers to run inside for the inner wall, and once the AD is down, Healers to bring your Giants back up. Hold a few as fresh back-up and bring Healing Spells for the delay before you can drop the Healers. #9. Reecespuff Reecespuff has his AD outside his wall so taking it out will make way for a Giant/Healer wave to take the Wizard Tower and Mortar out. Once those are being attacked, everything will be focused there and you can drop the rest of your army in on the open right side. Be sure to drop just a few at a time to clear the way for traps, though... #10. Scytale With several easy picks on the outskirts going first, the first attack will go nicely around the AD. With that wall breached, the splash damage towers can be taken by a squad of Giants/Healers. Once they are in this pocket, there will be little to stop them and a group can follow them in and clear out the leftovers. #11. Charlie Charlie can be taken in the exact same manner that #10 is taken. Hit the outlying, breach and take out the AD, and then Healers and cleanup crew. #12. Sandy_Bandit Don't be fooled by the Sandy_Bandit's open gate trick. Make sure to drop a single unit for the corner builder's hut then start your attack by dragging the units out of the CC to take them out. Then knock down the wall at the CC as there are not really any defenses guarding it and let your crew in for their fun! #13. Ricky1257 If you can, take the same approach as the last two. If you cannot train healers yet, be sure to request one, but don't drop it until the AD is definately knocked down. Check your corners for the easy picks, drop the attack for the AD, and then spread out some Wiz or Archers on the sides while the Archer Towers and the Cannons are distracted on the Giants attacking. #14. butt lord Use the same method as the last. Request some high level Giants to help out and draw the fire along with your own. Be careful of the CC as Giants will completely ignore CC troops; bring someone along to help them out and pick off whoever is hiding in there and show the butt lord who's the new lord. #15. Just_like_this_ Request a Healer or some high level Balloons. If you take the Balloon route, be sure to drop some Giants for a distraction for the Archer Towers and then hit them first as they are the only treat to the Balloons. Once they are down, the Balloons will take out most everything else and you can send in a small Barbarian/Archer cleanup crew.